Songfics Stony
by LucyStarkRocket
Summary: Songfics de la mejor pareja de los vengadores osea Steve Rogers x Tony Stark(Stony)
1. Algo con alguien mas

Narra Steve Rogers.

Cometí un error y estoy conciente de ello.

Deje ir a la persona mas importante de mi vida solo para defender a mi amigo.

Desearia volver a verlo pero no puedo,las cosas quedaron claras entre Stark y yo,asi que no hay nada mas que hacer,que recordar el dia en que todo acabo entre el y yo.

~FlashBack~

Tony entiende el es mi amigo y debo protegerlo-Le dije seriamente.

¡Y yo soy tu pareja Rogers!-me dijo intentando alejarse de mi.

Tony porfavor entiende,tu harias lo mismo para proteger a quien mas amas-Dije mirandolo a los ojos.

¡Tu eres quien mas amo Rogers!Bah lo eras,porque esto se acabo-Me dijo alejandose mas-Si tu vas a estar del lado de ese asesino es tu decicion,se feliz con Bucky si es que el llega hacerte feliz-Dijo saliendo de la habitacion.

~Asi que ahora estas corriendo

es dificil de ver claramente

Cuando te hago enojar

estas atascado en el pasado~

¡Tony!-Grite persiguiendolo-Entiende que el estaba siendo controlado,el no lo hizo aproposito-Segui defendiendo a bucky-No acabes nuestra relacion por el,porfavor.

¿Yo soy el que acaba la relacion?¡Tu eres el que acaba la relacion!¡Siempre lo defiendes a el,incluso cuando sabes que el esta haciendo las cosas mal!¡Y luego soy yo el que hace las cosas mal!

Tony porfavor no te vayas...-Fue lo unico que llegue a decir.

~Fin de Flashback~

Aun no puedo olvidar la discusion,y como arroje a un pozo la hermosa relacion que teniamos Tony y yo.

Una parte de mi dice que el tiene razon y que deberia ir a buscarlo,pero otra parte de mi dice que debo quedarme con Bucky.

¡Dios!Odio el dia que comenzaron los celos y discusiones.

Otra vez los recuerdos recorren mi mente.

~Flashback 2~

~Y ahora que estas gritando

No me puedes olvidar

T e he tratado mal

pero aun sigo aqui~

¡Bucky aquello!¡Bucky lo otro!Aveces pienso que lo quieres mas a el que a a mi-Reprocho Tony.

Tony deja tus celos porfavor,Bucky es mi amigo y tu mi pareja,jamas dejare que mi amistad con Bucky arruine nuestra relacion-Dije besando su mejilla.

Eso espero Rogers.

~Fin del flashback 2~

Y alfinal lo hice,deje que esta amistad acabara con lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Narra Tony Stark.

~Aveces me pregunto

Porque sigo esperando

Aveces estoy sacudiendome

es lo que me haces

¿Aveces me cuestion

porque sigo aqui?

Aveces creo que me estoy volviendo loco

¿Puedes ayudarme a entender~

Pasaron meses de la separacion y yo sigo esperando una carta de el,una señal o un regreso.

Pero me doy cuenta que soy patetico al esperar alguna señal de amor de alguien que eligio a su mejor amigo y no a su pareja.

Natasha me dijo que debia superarlo,Bruce me dijo que deberia conocer a otros chicos.

Pero no,yo seguia encaprichado con un imposible regreso de Steve.

~Y ahora deseas que conosca a alguien

Y ahora deseas encontrar ese algo con alguien mas~

Este tiempo sin Rogers me la pase bebiendo alcohol,haciendo fiestas los fines de semana,y usando a cada hombre como señal de desprecio a Steve.

Se que estaba mal mi actitud pero me levantaba el autoestima y mi ego,obviamente.

~Y Ahora deseas encontrar ese alguien

Y ahora deseas encontrar ese algo con alguien mas

Algo con alguien mas(x2)

Estupido Rogers,no tienes idea lo dificil que es olvidarte-dije entre lagrimas-y Si aun no puedo olvidarte

Ahora me encuentro viendo las estrellas desde la terraza de la torre Stark.

Yo solia mirar las estrellas con el...ah,otra vez el,¿Porque es tan dificil olvidarte?

Ahora que me miras atravez de tus ojos empañados

Miras atravez de tus mentiras

Miras el cielo

Miras las estrellas

Todo esto podria ser nuestro

Fuera de la vista Fuera de la mente

hemos estado atravez de esto unas mil veces

me das la espalda y luego me hacer sentir enloquecer~

Narra Steve.

¿De que sirve tener a Bucky si no puedo estar con Tony?¿De que sirve defenderlo y protegerlo si eso me hizo perder a Tony?

¿Vale la pena proteger a un amigo y perder al amor de mi vida?

Esa cancion,aun suena en mi cabeza,

Narra Tony.

Steve si supieras lo estupido que soy al esperar tu regreso,las lagrimas en mis ojos,y las noches de alcohol y sexo sin amor.

Sigo intentando cualquier cosa para olvidarte pero nada sirve de nada.

~Tu sabes que esperaria por siempre

si yo esperaria

Tu sabes que esperaria por siempre

si yo esperaria~

~Y ahora deseas que conosca a alguien

Y ahora deseas encontrar ese algo con alguien mas

Y Ahora deseas encontrar ese alguien

Y ahora deseas encontrar ese algo con alguien mas

Algo con alguien mas(x2)

No me queda otra que seguir adelante y olvidarte Tony-Dijo Steve para luego quedarse dormido.

Hare lo que sea para olvidarte Steve-Dijo para luego bostezar y quedarse dormido.

Fin


	2. Ataque al corazon

~En modo de defensa estoy

No creo mas en el amor

Si lo hago se que soy

Como un ataque al corazon~

Todos en Shield rumorean cosas sobre mi y el idiota de Steve.

Todos creen que tenemos una relacion,y si,la tuvimos,pero duro lo que tenia que durar.¿Porque?Por Bucky.

Pero aunque digan que yo no lo supere,estan equivocados,si lo supere.

Pero debo admitir que ahora que estoy soltero,y todo lo que paso con Steve,ya no creo mas en el amor.  
Muchos dicen que exagero al decir esto,que volvere a enamorarme y volvere a caer,pero no es asi.

Steve fue al ultimo hombre que amé y no permitire que otro hombre rompa mi corazon,o me deje por su mejor amigo.

~Nunca entregaría todo mi amor

Y a la chica correcta digo no

Puedo conseguir lo que quiera hoy

Si se tratara de ti nada tengo yo

Si fuera alguien mas

Y con el corazón herido

Podría jugar todo un partido de basquetbol~

Intente volver con Pepper para que mi corazon se sienta bien y ella me rechazo,al parecer sigue molesta porque la cambie por Steve.

Hice todo para que me perdone pero no funciono y no la culpo,fui un idiota con ella.

~Por ti, soy como una niña que hoy

Pide suplicando mas de ti

Por ti, tu mano sostenerla

No soltarla nunca mas~

Este tiempo sin Steve fue de lo peor,intente salir con otros hombres y nunca funcionaba la relacion solo porque no podia pelear y amar como lo hacia con Steve.

Insisto,yo ya lo supere...

Ok me atraparon,no lo supere.

~Me haces brillar

Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar, se que

En modo de defensa estoy

No creo mas en el amor

Si lo hago se que soy

Como un ataque al corazoooon

Como un ataque al corazoooon

Como un ataque al corazoooon~

Maldito Rogers y sus ojos azules,su sonrisa de principe azul y ese cuerpo tan bien formado.

Arrgg...pasaron 6 meses y yo sigo igual que antes,o peor.

Hace unas semanas atraz volvi a verlo y terminamos discutiendo como siempre,

teniamos una mision en Shield yo pense que no volveria a verlo,pero me equivoque.

Intente ignorarlo pero los insultos me ganaron y comenze otra pelea con Steve.

~Nunca había llorado por nadie mas

Quedo paralizado si te acercas

Y cuando intento ser alguien mas natural

Parece como si rogara ayuda

Y ya, no es justo ver

Tus problemas me quieres ceder

Respiro tu aire

Me quema pero se siente tan bien

Por ti, soy como una niña que hoy

Pide suplicando mas de ti

Por ti, tu mano sostenerla

No soltarla nunca mas~

~Flashback~

Uy...miren quien aparecio el capitan traidor-Dije comenzando la pelea.

Superame ya Stark-dijo acercandose a mi.

¿Quien dijo que no te supere Rogers?-Dije apretando mis puños.

Tu actitud-Dijo con frialdad.

Uhhhh...-Comento Legolas.

¡Stark,Rogers!¡Siempre lo mismo con ustedes!¡Parecen niños de primaria!-Grito Fury.

¡El comenzo!-Dijimos Steve y yo al mismo tiempo.

~Fin de Flashback~

~Me haces brillar

Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar, se que

En modo de defensa estoy

No creo mas en el amor

Si lo hago se que soy

Como un ataque al corazoooon

Como un ataque al corazoooon

Como un ataque al corazoooon~

Apesar de que diga que no creo mas en el amor,el aparece en mi cabeza y mi corazon se hace pedazos otra vez.

¿Tanto me cuesta entender que el no volvera?

El solo es otra huella de mi pasado y debo aceptar que nunca me quiso,que solo fui su juego,su muñeco al cual avento a la basura.

A pesar de que lo sigo queriendo dejo claro que no creo mas en el amor

~Todos los sentimientos de ayer

Se han marchado y no me rendiré

No hay ningún culpable, yeah

Se que nunca me alejare

Cerca del sol siempre te amare

Solo a mi culpameeeee~

Prometo que no volvere a abrir mi corazon a nadie mas.

No volvere a amar a nadie mas.

y si vuelve a pasar prefiero tener un ataque al corazon.

~Me haces brillar

Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar, se que

En modo de defensa estoy

No creo mas en el amor

Si lo hago se que soy

Como un ataque al corazoooon

Como un ataque al corazoooon

Como un ataque al corazoooon

Como un ataque al corazoooon

Como un ataque al corazoooon~

Fin


	3. Chantaje

Narra Steve Rogers.

El siempre hace todo lo imposible para entrar a mi vida.

El me da vueltas la cabeza una y otra vez.

Peleamos,nos besamos y al rato nos reimos y terminamos en la cama.

Apesar de que para el soy su pasatiempo,yo siento algo por el,y quiero estar a su lado aunque no se si me anime a decirlo.

~Cuando estás bien te alejas de mí

Te sientes solo y siempre estoy ahí

Es una guerra de toma y dame

pues dame de eso que tiene' ahí~

El dice que no me quiere y que solo disfruta tener sexo conmigo.

El dice que no me quiere y eso duele,pero yo me pregunto,¿Porque vuelve a mi?

A mi me cuesta creer el "No te quiero Rogers,solo es sexo".

Para mi que el no quiere aceptar lo que siente por mi,estoy seguro de eso.

~Oye baby no seas mala

no me dejes con las ganas

se escucha en la calle

que ya no me quieres

ven y dímelo en la cara~

Narra Tony Stark.

Yo no estoy jugando con los sentimientos de Rogers,solo me gusta tenerlo a mis pies.

Me gusta como debora mi cuerpo salvajemente.

Me gusta hacerlo mio todas las noches.

Y me gusta decirle "No te quiero Rogers es solo sexo" me hace sentir importante y poderoso frente a el.

~Pregúntale a quien tú quieras

Vida, te juro que eso no es así

Yo nunca tuve una mala intención

Yo nunca quise burlarme de ti

Conmigo ves, nunca se sabe

Un día digo que no y otro que sí

Yo soy masoquista

con mi cuerpo un egoista~

Siento a alguien entrar a la torre stark,asi que salgo de mi habitacion y lo veo a el.

Hola Tony...-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Viniste por mi,como siempre-Dije con mi sonrisa coqueta.

Ay,ya callate Stark y pasemos esta noche en tu cama-dijo sujetandome de la cintura.

Uy mi capipaleta vino atrevido esta noche-Comente sonriendole.

Y si yo tambien caigo ante el,aunque no lo admita.

~Tú eres

puro, puro chantaje

puro, puro chantaje

Siempre es a tu manera

Yo te quiero aunque no quieras

Tú eres

puro, puro chantaje

puro, puro chantaje

Vas libre como el aire

No soy de ti ni de nadie~

Narra Steve.

Stark comienza a besar mi cuello,mientras me penetra por detras y acaricia mis pechos.

Me encanta que aveces cambiamos de lugar,esta noche me toca ser pasivo,y no me da vergüenza decirlo.

Tony me penetraba una y otra vez,mientras usaba su mano izquierda para masturbarme mientras seguia besando mi cuello seguramente dejando marcas en mi cuello.

~Como tú me tientas cuando tú te mueves

Ese movimiento sexy siempre me entretiene

Sabes manipularme bien con tus caderas

No sé porqué me tienes en lista de espera~

Narra Tony.

Adoro besar cada parte de su cuerpo mientras el toca mi miembro velozmente.

Me encanta saber que con Steve puedo tener sexo cuando yo quiera y que el me soporte mi ego y mis palabras hirientes.

No voy a admitir que me gusta como besa mis labios,y como susurra en mi oido que me ama.

Tony Te amo...-Susurra Rogers.

Ya te dije Rogers,solo es sexo-Dije continuando los besos.

No me importa-Dijo entre besos.

¡Rayos!¡Es insistente el capitan!

~Y como un loco sigo trás de tí

Muriendo por ti

dime que hay pa'mi, bebé

Pregúntale a quien tú quieras

Vida, te juro que eso no es así

Yo nunca tuve una mala intención

Yo nunca quise burlarme de ti

Conmigo ves, nunca se sabe

Un día digo que no y otro que sí

Yo soy masoquista

Con mi cuerpo un egoísta~

Narra Steve.

No me importa las veces que el intente herirme,yo se que en el fondo me quiere,incluso talvez me ame.

Aveces me siento idiota por ilusionarme tanto,pero no me rendire,yo se que el me amara.

Comienzo a dar besos en su torso para luego bajar hacia su pene y succionarlo una y otra vez.

Puedo sentir sus gemidos y como repite mi nombre.

¡Ah,Steve!...Sigue asi...¡Ah!...No pares...

No pienso detenerme Stark-comente para seguir succionando.

Solo...dime...Tony...¡Ah!

~Tú eres

puro, puro chantaje

puro, puro chantaje

Siempre es a tu manera

Yo te quiero aunque no quieras

Tú eres

puro, puro chantaje

puro, puro chantaje

Vas libre como el aire

No soy de ti ni de nadie~

Narra Tony.

No voy a admitir que lo amo..oh...ah...talvez un poco.

Rogers es mio y lo ame o no,el es el unico hombre que quiero en mi cama,todas las noches,todos los dias,toda mi vida.

~Tú eres

puro, puro chantaje

puro, puro chantaje

Siempre es a tu manera

Yo te quiero aunque no quieras

Tú eres

puro, puro chantaje

puro, puro chantaje

Vas libre como el aire

No soy de ti ni de nadie~

Te amo Tony-Dijo Steve.

Y yo a a ti Capipaleta-Dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla.

FIN


	4. Tu Respiracion

Narra Steve Rogers

Recuerdo cada parte de el,su sonrisa,sus labios,la manera en que me acariciaba cada vez que haciamos el amor.

Es increible que haya pasado un año desde que nos separamos y yo sigo recordando cada parte de el.

Antes todo era perfecto para los dos,nos prometiamos amor eterno pero al final todo termino en una guerra en la cual lastime a la persona que mas amaba.

Todas esas promesas son dificil de borrar de mi corazon.

El hizo todo por hacerme feliz y yo le pague con mentiras,golpes y dejandolo solo cuando mas me necesitaba.

~Desnuda

Bajo la luna de abril

Perfecta

Si yo pudiera elegir

Me guardaría solo ese momento

Como el mas puro de los sentimientos que llegue a sentir

Por ti

Cuando empezaba a recorrer tu cuerpo

Y nos hacíamos mil juramentos~

Cada parte de mi extraña tus besos,tus caricias,tu piel junto a la mia.

Me hace falta tu egocentrismo,tu manera en la que me hacias enojar con tus comentarios estupidos.

Cada dia me cuesta aceptar que te perdi,que ya no puedo recuperarte,que te hice daño de la peor manera posible y que ya no quieres verme ni hablarme.

~Y ahora necesito tu respiración

Y el beso de tu piel para mi soledad

Decirte que me duele tanto el corazón desde que tu no estás

Y ahora necesito tu respiración

Y el beso de tu piel para mi soledad

Decirte que me duele tanto el corazón desde que tu no estás

Quiero volver atrás

A decirte que mi vida no es la misma sin tu amor

Sin tu amor~

Fuimos todo,amigos,amantes,novios y yo arroje todo a la basura,fingiendo que no me importabas,fingiendo que creia tomar la mejor decision,defendiendo al asesino de tus padres y mintiendote por años.

Apesar del daño que te hice sigo extrañandote,tu ausencia esta partiendo en mil pedazos mi corazon y no hay nada que pueda hacer porque ya te perdi.

~Tu ausencia

Destruye todo mi ser

No encuentro

Como volverte a tener

Te pediría, déjame mostrarte

Que soy tu aliado, amigo siempre amante

Mírame aquí estoy

Sin ti

Y sólo se que te he extrañado tanto

Que me haces falta no imaginas cuanto~

No te imaginas cuanto te extraño Tony,si tan solo hubiera una segunda oportunidad,si tan solo tuviera el valor de hablarte,de pedir tu perdon,de volver a hacerte feliz,de que los dos seamos felices.

Pero sera imposible que todo sea como era antes,yo arruine lo mas importante que tenia y no hay vuelta atras,

Desearia volver a besar esos labios y acariciar ese cabello castaño,pero ya es tarde,te perdi.

Si hubiera algo que pudiera decirte es que lo siento mucho por haberte hecho tanto daño Tony.

~Y ahora necesito tu respiración

Y el beso de tu piel para mi soledad

Decirte que me duele tanto el corazón desde que tu no estás

Y ahora necesito tu respiración

Y el beso de tu piel para mi soledad

Decirte que me duele tanto el corazón desde que tu no estás

Quiero volver atrás

A decirte que mi vida no es la misma sin tu amor

Oh y ahora necesito tu respiración

Y el beso de tu piel para mi soledad

Decirte que me duele tanto el corazón desde que tu no estás

Oh y ahora necesito tu respiración

Y el beso de tu piel para mi soledad

Decirte que me duele tanto el corazón desde que tu no estás

Quiero volver atrás

A decirte que mi vida no es la misma sin tu amor~

Perdoname Tony...


	5. Que tipo de chico

Narra Steve Rogers

Te quiero pero te odio.

Me gustas pero no te aguanto.

Te amo pero te sigo odiando.

Si,estoy hablando de ti Stark.

El unico vengador que sabe como sacarme de mis casillas,el unico con un ego tan grande que ni Loki puede superarlo.

Hay dias en los que nos llevamos bien y otros en lo que me dan ganas de estrellar tu cara contra la pared por idiota.

Pero en el fondo te quiero y lo sabes,fingis odiarme para cuidar tu imagen,pero cuando nadie te ve no dejas de mirarme con esos hermosos ojos cafe.

Y yo no me quedo atras,debo admitir que cuando nadie me ve suelo perderme en esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto odio y amo a la vez

~Aqui estoy,Alli estas

¿Porque todo parece tan lejano?

Junto a ti es donde quiero estar~

Narra Tony.

Te odio pero te amo.

Me agradas pero no te soporto.

Te odio pero sigo amandote.

Si,hablo de ti Rogers.

Nunca me consideré un hombre homosexual,siempre tuve a las mujeres que yo quisiera,incluso tuve una relacion formal con Pepper,pero llegaste tu y diste vuelta mi vida.

No me gusta admitir pero desde que te vi sin tu mascara de Capitan America vi esos ojos azules como el mar y esa sonrisa de principe azul que hicieron que me enamore como un idiota.

~Hay algo que quiero demasiado

Saber lo que hay dentro de tu cabeza

Talvez pueda ver lo que tu ves~

Narra Steve.

Aveces me cuesta creer como puedo querer a un hombre tan engreido como el,habiendo tantos hombres como mujeres,yo termino fijandome en el.

Aveces me pregunto a mi mismo,¿cuanto tiempo nos llevara llevarnos bien?,ser buenos amigos o quizas amantes,o novios almenos.

No se porque sigo esperando un cambio en el,es imposible que un tipo como el cambie su actitud tan pesada.

Pero si lo pienso mejor,talvez,solo talvez,tomara tiempo hacer que ese mujeriego de Stark cambie.

~Debo seguir creyendo

que todo toma tiempo

Hare cualquier razon

para hacerte mio~

Narra Tony Stark.

Siento unas ganas de dejar todo y olvidar estos sentimientos confusos dentro de mi,pero no puedo,porque es imposible que me aleje de ese capipaleta.

Quisiera que el sepa lo que siento,me acepte y seamos felices,pero no,nada es facil en esta vida,y mucho menos el amor.

Pero seguire el consejo que me dio mi hermano de ciencias.

~Flashback~

Si quieres a Steve,buscalo,habla con el y confiesa lo que sientes,es lo mejor que puedes hacer-Dijo el doctor.

¿Y si no me ama?-Dije tristemente.

Estoy seguro que si,sigue mi consejo y ve por el Tony-Insistio.

~Fin del Flashback~

~Si te quedas o te vas

Yo seguire tus pasos

Asi que porque seguir finjiendo?

Abre tus ojos puedo ser lo que necesitas~

Narra Steve.

Deje mi libro en la pequeña mesa que se encuentra en mi departamento y fui a ducharme ya que tenia un poco de calor y mis pensamientos me hundian cada vez mas.

Bañarme hacia que mis nervios se calmen,pero no mis pensamientos y sentimientos.

Estos ultimos meses no he dejado de pensar en Tony,por mas que lo intentara se me hacia imposible.

Por mas que no lo soporte el sigue ahi,en mi mente dando vueltas una y otra vez.

Una vez que termine de ducharme,decidí acostarme en mi sofa para seguir leyendo o almenos intentarlo.

Agarre mi celular y mis audifonos para escuchar musica seleccionada por mi amigo Sam,que por cierto tiene buen gusto musical.

Pero lo malo es que la musica me hacia recordarlo mas.

¿Porque sigues en mi mente Stark?-dije entre dientes.

~¿Que tipo de chico quieres?

Ese es el chico que yo sere

Me arrojare hacia abajo

Si lo hare Si lo hare

¿Que tipo de chico quieres?

Tu sabes que te agradare

Dare vueltas tu mundo

Si lo hare Si lo hare

¿Que tipo?¿Que tipo?

¿Que tipo de chico quieres?

Tu decides,Cambia de opinion

Yo estare ahi

Lo intentare,una vez mas

Se mi tipo de chica

Tu decides,esta bien

Yo estare ahi~

Narra Tony.

Me decidi,debia ir por Steve y confesarme,se que me arriesgo demasiado y que podria rechazarme pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Me levante,me vesti elegante,como siempre,y comenze a dar vueltas.

¿Realmente estoy haciendo bien las cosas?¿Y si lo pierdo?Bueno,nunca lo tuve,pero aun asi es mio.

Tome las llaves de mi porche y fui a buscarlo.

Este sera un largo dia-Dije suspirando.

~Es dificil de saber

Dices adios,dices hola

Luego dices que es tiempo de irte

Cambias mi punto de vista

cada dia algo nuevo

Cualquier cosa para estar junto a ti.

Narra Steve.

No se porque,pero presiento que algo pasara algo,y ese algo tiene que ver con Tony.

No es como si el viniera a verme o algo asi,pero me intrigaba este presentimiento.

Deje el libro,y comenze a observar el techo.

¿Que pasaria si Tony entrara por esa puerta?-me pregunte a mi mismo.

Miles de fantasias inundaron mi mente

~En la mente de Steve~

¡Steve!...Yo...yo...¡Te quiero!-Dijo entre lagrimas.

Tony,yo tambien te quiero...

Y cuando Steve estaba por besarlo comenzo a sonar el telefono,haciendo reaccionar al rubio.

¿Que?...¿Que paso?...emm...Hola-Contesto el rubio.

Eh...hola Steve...soy yo Tony,queria avisarte que ehmm...voy a visitarte...

Y al escuchar eso su corazon se acelero...

Tony...no creo que...-Y fue interrumpido.

No creo nada,voy a ir,tenemos que hablar asi que esperame que en 15 minutos llego Bye-Y corto.

Y ahora si estaba frito.

~Debo seguir creyendo

que todo toma tiempo

Hare cualquier razon

para hacerte mio

Si te quedas o te vas

Yo seguire tus pasos

Asi que porque seguir finjiendo?

Abre tus ojos puedo ser lo que necesitas~

Narra Tony.

Mierda...¿Que locura estoy por hacer?

Hay una posiblilidad de perder o ganar...

Y otra vez la misma pregunta,¿Y si te rechaza?

Comenze a sentir un dolor en el estomago por los nervios.

Ya estaba cerca de donde vive Steve y aun no sabia como decir lo que sentia...

Los nervios me estan comiendo vivo.

Al llegar a donde vive Steve,estacione mi auto y fui a su departamento.

Muy bien Tony...es todo o nada-Me dije a mi mismo.

~~¿Que tipo de chico quieres?

Ese es el chico que yo sere

Me arrojare hacia abajo

Si lo hare Si lo hare

¿Que tipo de chico quieres?

Tu sabes que te agradare

Dare vueltas tu mundo

Si lo hare Si lo hare

¿Que tipo?¿Que tipo?

¿Que tipo de chico quieres?

Tu decides,Cambia de opinion

Yo estare ahi

Lo intentare,una vez mas

Se mi tipo de chica

Tu decides,esta bien

Yo estare ahi~

¡Carajo!Tony esta llegando,¿de que querrá hablar?-dijo el rubio un poco alterado.

Y sono el timbre,cosa que hizo saltar del sofa al capitan.

Ok...Steve...abre la puerta,es Tony,no muerde,solo molesta-dijo en voz baja y abriendo la puerta.

Rogers...-dijo serio.

Stark...dijo con la misma seriedad.

¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Tony.

Ah si,claro...-dijo nervioso-por cierto de que..

Ire al grano Rogers,no se ni entiendo como,pero...me gustas bah te amo,pero se que no correspondo solo queria ser honesto contigo para...

Y sin dudarlo Steve lo tomo de la mejilla y lo beso con pasion y mucho amor.

~Dejame saber si estoy en lo cierto

al hacerte entender

Si esta mal intentare algo nuevo

¡No mires lejos!¡Porque estoy aqui para quedarme!¡Si es un juego,entonces voy a jugar!~

Tony...-dijo respirando aceleradamente-yo tambien te amo...se que fue dificil reconocerlo y aceptarlo,pero ahora que se que corresponden mis sentimientos me siento mejor...

Yo igual Steve-dijo sonriendo el famoso iron man.

~¿Que tipo de chico quieres?

Ese es el chico que yo sere

Me arrojare hacia abajo

Si lo hare Si lo hare

¿Que tipo de chico quieres?

Tu sabes que te agradare

Dare vueltas tu mundo

Si lo hare Si lo hare

¿Que tipo?¿Que tipo?

¿Que tipo de chico quieres?

Tu decides,Cambia de opinion

Yo estare ahi

Lo intentare,una vez mas

Se mi tipo de chica

Tu decides,esta bien

Yo estare ahi~

Despues de tanto tiempo de negacion y odio,Steve y Tony aceptaron sus sentimientos el uno al otro y comenzaron a disfrutar del uno al otro,disfrutando cada beso,cada caricia y cada momento de sus vidas juntos.

Fin


	6. Ya me entere

Steve PDV

Pasaron 3 años despues de la guerra civil y yo me siento cada vez mas arrepentido de mi decision.

Deje ir a mi Tony pir defender a Bucky,aun no puedo olvidar ese brillo en sus ojos con el cual me miraba cuando eramos amigos,imposible olvidar eso y mas su sonrisa egocentrica que me volvia loca.

Ya no aguanto mas estar lejos de el,de mentirle cuando en realidad lo sigo amando.

Le pregunte a Natasha sobre Tony,queria saber si estaba soltero y si aun me queria.

Para mi mala suerte el encontro a alguien mas pero segun Nat el me seguia amando y debia luchar por lo que mas amaba...y tiene razon.

~Ya me enteré

Que hay alguien nuevo acariciando tu piel

Algún idiota al que quieres convencer

Que tú y yo... Somos pasado~

Estoy seguro que Tony me debe tener rencor por lo ocurrido pero en el fondo me debe seguir amando.

Tambien se que el ha hablado muchas cosas feas de mi por lo ocurrido y no lo culpo.Pero aun asi voy a ir tras el y no me voy a rendir con respecto a recuperar su confianza y sobre todo su amor que es lo que mas me importa.

Narrador normal...

Steve llego a la torre Stark y subio por el ascensor,y llego hasta la sala donde fue visto por Tony.

El rostro del castaño no mostraba felicidad es mas parecia que vio un fantasma.

Tony dio un suspiro y decidio hablar.

Rogers tanto tiempo...a que se debe tu visita?Seguro vienes a seguir justificando a tu amiguito no?-dijo el castaño bebiendo una copa de whisky.

No Tony...vine a hablar contigo sobre todas las cosas que quise evitar pero no pude..-dijo steve apretando sus puños.

Aver...seguro vas a decir que quisiste evitar la guerra y sobre todo a Bucky no?-dijo siendo frio con el rubio.

Es mas que eso Stark se trata de mis sentimientos...-dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Ohh eso venias a hablar pues que lastima ya tengo pareja-dijo sonriendo egocentricamente como solia hacerlo.

Entonces era cierto?...

Tom ven aqui un segundo quiero presentarte un viejo amigo-dijo el castaño llamando a su nueva pareja.

~ Ya me enteré

Que soy el malo y todo el mundo te cree

Que estás mejor desde que ya no me ves

Más feliz con otro al lado~

Emm...hola..Soy Tom Hiddleston la pareja de Tony...tu debes ser el capitan america no?Tony me hablo mucho de ti...

Seguro te conto lo malo verdad?-dijo ocultando sus ganas de llorar.

Y que querias que haga Rogers?Que le diga que nuestra relacion fue un lecho de rosas?Ja ja sabes que no fui asi...

Me tengo que ir..-dijo el capitan retirandose.

Adios cap...-dijo Tony.

Steve PDV

Ver a Tony de la mano de alguien mas me dolio y mucho...pense que podia pasar algo mas pero no.

El es feliz con ese tipo,y no podia ser egoista para arruinar esa relacion.

Entre al departamento de Natasha para contarle todo lo ocurrido.

No te das cuenta de nada Steve-comento mientras me servia una bebida.

De que?Que Tony ama a alguien mas?

No,Tony aun te quiere,esta saliendo con el para olvidarse de ti...todo eso de tomarlo de la mano y sonreirte es para tapar su dolor al verte...

Como lo sabes Nat?-pregunte.

Es obvio hizo lo mismo con Pepper.

Y si todavia me quiere?-pense para mi mismo.

~ ¿A quién piensas que vas a engañar?

Sabes bien que eres mi otra mitad...~

Tony PDV

No podia creerlo,el volvio por mi...cuesta asimilarlo pero era cierto.

Pude verlo arrepentido y que aun sentia algo por mi pero lo arroje al basurero al restregarle mi relacion con Tom.

Si me pregunto si hice lo correcto?Era obvio que no.

No podia dormir,esos ojos azules llenos de tristeza me hacian sentir mucho peor.

Amor,pasa algo?-me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.

No es nada...-respondi.

Es por Steve?...

No!

Aun lo amas verdad?

No!

Y porque te enfadas?Acaso crees que naci ayer es obvio que aun...

Y calle sus labios de un beso.

Es obvio que aun quiero a Steve pero no lo admitire tan rapido.

Olvidarlo nunca fue tan facil,pero lo habia logrado cuando conoci a Tom,pero con el regreso del cap mis sentimientos por el se apagaron.

~ Olvídate de ese perdedor

Y repítele

que yo soy mejor

Que no le eres fiel

Con el corazón

Que eres mía y sólo mía amor~

Narrador normal.

Pasaron 2 dias desde que se volvieron a ver y Steve no aguanto mas debia solucionar sus problemas con Tony.

Debia recuperarlo y no se rendiria tan facil.

Tony estaba en su taller trabajando en su nueva armadura y de repente Friday le dio un comunicado.

Señor,Steve Rogers viene a verlo

Mierda-murmuro-Dejalo pasar.

Tony se levanto de su a

silla y fue a recibir a Steve.

Rogers volviste que alegria-dijo rodando los ojos.

Tony porfavor dejame hablar...no soporto estar asi contigo...

Bueno habla ahora que tengo tiempo-dijo rascandose la cabeza

Tony yo aun te amo...y no se que hacer al verte con ese Tom dime que puedo hacer para que...

Y el millonario no dudo en besarlo...fue un beso largo y apasionado.Un beso soñado y necesitado por los 2 vengadores.

Sabia que aun me amabas Tony-dijo acariciando la mejilla del castaño.

Un segundo Cap!No pienses mal,que te haya besado no significa que todo d

sera como antes,yo tengo a Tom y jamas lo voy a dejar por ti el me complementa.

Steve estallo de rabia y le respondio.

Siempre asi Stark,vas a estar con alguien que no amas solo para no estar conmigo...porque actuas asi conmigo?Se que me lo merezco pero acaso no sabes perdonar?

Perdonar tu traicion?No jodas mas Cap...nunca volveremos a ser lo mismo aceptalo.

Yo daria lo que fuera para que me perdones...

En eso llega Tom,y los ve a los dos enojados.

Perdon...llegue en mal momento?

No tom claro que no llegaste en el momento que le explico al cap lo mucho que te amo.

Y con mucho descaro beso a Tom en frente de Steve,provocando en este unas lagrimas.

Ya me iba Stark-dijo el rubio con tristeza.

Pues que bien-comento el castaño.

Despídete de ese perdedor

Que imagina que ya no existo yo

Deja claro que aunque intente no

No vas a querer.

La verdad es que me extrañas tanto

lo sé...

Ya me enteré~

Pasaron los dias y Steve no aguantaba el dolor que sentia por Tony,lo queria recuperar pero a la vez queria dejarlo ir.

Natasha le dijo que luchara por el castaño pero el se sentia peor no queria perderlo para siempre pero el gran iron man seguia restregando su relacion a la prensa,y sobre todo a el.

Paso una semana y Steve decidio volver a hablar con Tony,esperaba que este lo perdonara de una maldita vez.

Rogers otra vez tu?Que no te dije que...

Y el rubio le dio otro beso apasionado al menor provocando un sonrojo al mismo.

Tony se que estas molesto conmigo y lo entiendo,se que te falle,te menti y te di la peor paliza de tu vida...

Uyyy pero que manera de arreglarlo todo Capipaleta

Pero aun te amo y no puedo cambiar esto por Bucky,se que fingi por mucho tiempo no sentir algo por ti pero me equivoque y mucho por eso estoy aqui...por ti

Tony estaba al borde de las lagrimas,su amado capitan america disculpandose por sus errores...esto era un milagro para el...un sueño.

~ Regresarás...

Estoy seguro de que regresarás

Estás con él por pura comodidad

Aburrida entre sus brazos...

¿A quién piensas que vas a engañar?

Sabes bien que eres mi otra mitad~

Y ahora que hago con Tom?...

Lo que debiste haber hecho hace rato-dijo el castaño claro.

Tom yo no...

Ya esta todo claro Tony no me mientas mas y no te mientas mas a ti mismo,lo amas a el y no puedes seguir negandolo.

Yo no se que decirte...

Me voy de aqui Stark espero que tu y el capitan hagan las pases-le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego empacar sus cosas.

Lo perdi...-dijo Tony-Pero admito que el no me merecia...

Lo siento Stark no debi meterme en su relacion.

No importa cap era obvio que no durariamos...mas ahora que volviste-le sonrio con esa sonrisa que steve cree perfecta.

~ Olvídate

De ese perdedor

Y repítele

Que yo soy mejor...

Que no le eres fiel, con el corazón

Que eres mía y sólo mía amor.

Despídete

De ese perdedor

Que imagina que

Ya no existo yo

Queda claro que

Aunque intente no...

No vas a querer... Nooo ouhh

La verdad es que me extrañas tanto

Lo sé...

Ya me enteré eh eh eh e eyy

La verdad es que me extrañas tanto

Lo sé...

Ya me enteré...

Ya me enteré~

3 meses despues...

En la cama de Tony Stark habia un capitan desnudo y feliz al estar al lado del gran iron man.

Los dos durmiendo abrazados y felices de haberse reconciliado.

Fin


End file.
